


Hope for the End

by ohhstark



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhstark/pseuds/ohhstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking about him helps, it really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope for the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evealle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evealle/gifts).



Bilbo is hard pressed to admit to it but, yes, he was in love once. His name was Thorin Oakenshield. He remembers a dward as dark and magnificent and terrible as a freshly brewed storm. A man of circumstance with the worst glare anyone had ever seen. 

Of course, it wasn't all bad. There were happy times before the end. The feeling of being pressed into Thorin's chest, the smell of adrenaline and sweat and something distinctly Thorin filling Bilbo's nostrils. The smile on his love's face when he realized that there was still hope. When he realized that even though he himself had given up, Bilbo never had. The last warm embrace they'd shared before the Battle of the Five Armies. Before everything had been lost. 

It isn't much and by all accounts, it isn't nearly enough to get him through the long, empty nights that fill his life. But when Bilbo thinks about Thorin and the happy ending they should have had, he doesn't think about the blood and the ruin. He thinks about those embraces, those fleeting kisses, and those toe-curling smiles. And as hard as it is to believe, it honestly does help him.


End file.
